Organizations and individuals that operate and/or manage computing systems may implement various security measures to prevent unauthorized individuals from accessing secure physical spaces, devices, applications, and/or data. Traditionally, a user may provide one or more credentials to gain access to a computing system, such as a username, password, and/or personal identification number (PIN). Credentials such as a PIN, keycard, or radio frequency identification (RFID) tag may also be used to access a secure area, e.g., by swiping a keycard through a scanner to open a door to the area. By comparing the supplied credentials with previously established credentials for the user, a determination may be made whether to permit or deny the requested access.